madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy is the sixth installment of the series and the fourth installment of the Tricky saga. It took the longest time to make out of any episode. It also has the highest body count. It was released on September 15th, 2006. Plot The camera pans across the landscape, the center focus of it being on a building with text saying: SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA, THE ICON OF SIN. It then shows Hank being revived (supposedly by Tricky, due to the white aura that briefly surrounds him and Tricky's hand gesture)' '''With a text: '''A Battered Body is denied death', replacing his lower jaw with a metallic one to support his head (after Tricky obliterated his lower jaw in Madness Depredation) . On the ground are a Glock 18C, a sword, and a note from Tricky saying: "Just do what comes natural-T' and the text: In order to grant it, En Masse. Hank then goes into the flying party killing many 1337 agents and guards. When Hank gets to the final room, he goes over to the control panel with the Improbability Drive (seen in The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy), which has a note saying; "Very good, now catch me if you can, SUCKA! *.*-T". A Train, driven by Tricky, zooms towards Hank, who is hit but grabs the back of the train before he was knocked completely out of the way, and climbing on the roof, where a 1337 agent throws a nightstick at him. Hank dodges it and jumps into the back carriage and kills many 1337 agents. On the footplate at the front of the train, Tricky realizes Hank is on the train as he enters the second cabin, and detaches the driving cabin from the passenger cabins. Hank kills all of the 1337 agents, and jumps out of the door, grabbing hold of the cabin linker, whilst Tricky tries to get him off by stepping on his hands. As this happens, the train goes past Jesus, who is raking leaves. His passivity is because he quit working for the Auditor in this installment's companion episode, Madness Combat 6.5. As the train goes off the cliff, 3 bystanders are killed. Hank is now injured, suffering a bruised eye, a cracked head, and losing his teeth. Tricky throws a lead pipe to Hank and they have a brief fight, where Hank appears to die his fifth death in the series after Tricky finishes him off with a gruesome fatality by impaling the false-end of his sign through his throat, which kills him. He is resurrected by Tricky almost immediately after his death. The two continue to fight. Hank seems to gain strength and agility as the fight goes on. After Hank knocks Tricky's hat off, Tricky then flees and summons a giant building. Hank enters and retrieves a Battle Axe and a P90 but not before killing some grunts. When Hank has killed all of the guards and 1337 agents, he exits and sees Tricky buying a hot dog from the Hot Dog Vendor. Hank runs up to him, smashes the axe into Tricky's head and shoots him multiple times in the torso with the P90, as the hot dog vendor runs away from fear. Tricky then proceeds to drop off the cliff, however the Improbability Drive re-spawns Tricky as a massive, white, flaming demon. As the screen zooms into Hank preparing for battle, he fires three rounds. The screen goes black with the caption "To be continued" bringing the episode to a cliffhanger. Hank in this episode kills 132 people in total, and in this episode he seems more savage than any of the other episodes. For example, he shot enemies armed with melee weapons, ripped them apart, faked his surrender for a brief moment before killing an agent, and even killed enemies that he did not see, not to mention all the blood he manged to paint the walls with while he was swinging impaled grunts around with an axe. Trivia *Jesus didn't have his powers during this episode as he doesn't have his halo while raking leaves. He might not have been able to find it after Tricky took his head and possibly threw the halo away (one should therefore note how Jesus's head in Madness Combat 5.5 did not have a halo).That fact is incorrect, because jesus put his halo after fitting his head on *This is the first time we see explicitly how Hank is revived. *Note that after the train crash, all of Hank's wounds from the crash were on the left side (this explains why he looked fine in the beginning of Madness Combat 7: Consternation because the left half of his head was gone.) *In the first room in the bulding tricky summons their is graffiti that says newgrounds. *After Tricky revived him, it is possible that he empowered Hank as well, as he straightened out a lead pipe, and wielded a full axe with only one hand, both of which are feats he probably wasn't able to do before he was revived. Why Tricky did this (assuming he did) is unknown, though he may have wanted to see Hank's limit in battle. *Before the release of this episode, some people believed that Jesus and Hank would team up to stop Tricky. This was found as incorrect. *This is so far the only episode with the highest kill count, adding up to a total of 132 bodies. External Links *Madness Combat 6 at Krinkels's website *Madness Combat 6 on Newgrounds Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations